


the sweet thief

by velvetnoodle (goldfishsunglasses)



Series: larry drabbles [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baking, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:30:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfishsunglasses/pseuds/velvetnoodle
Summary: winter drabble prompt: candy cane





	the sweet thief

When he and Harry hung candy canes on their tree yesterday, Louis figured they'd last 'til Christmas. 

He figured wrong.

"Harry?" he calls, "Hazza? Where have all the candy canes gone?"

There's a noise coming from the kitchen, and once in there, Louis finds Harry crushing said candy canes with a rolling pin. He mourns the loss for only a second before smiling fondly. "Thank you for the peppermint bark, love. I just wish you'd saved—"

Harry produces a candy cane from the pocket of his apron without a word, and Louis falls a little more in love with him.


End file.
